believe
by ktakn-yeni
Summary: el punto de vista de ryan en el cap the heighs


Nota del autor: espero que les guste. No se si dejarlo como un stand- alone.. o continuarlo. Ahí uds me diran.. simplemente dejan un review. Y me alegran el dia! ( Este es mi primer O.C fic. Espero que sea de su agrado. Lean y opinen!  
  
Ktakn_yeni  
  
Disclamer: ojala pudiera ser dueña de ti. Solamente de ti y de nadie mas. Solo con eso me bastaria para ser feliz.  
  
--------------- o --------------  
  
believe.  
  
Aun no entiendo como logre conseguir a alguien como ella. Es decir.. solo mírenla!! Es tan hermosa.. Tan frágil.. tan perfecta. Y yo, un simple chico de "chino", que ha estado en la cárcel dos veces, aunque ninguna de ellas fue realmente mi culpa, que ha quemado una casa, que casi es culpable de la muerte de otro chico, (de nuevo, técnicamente no fue mi culpa). He sido abandonado, traicionado, engañado, manipulado, pero más que nada he sido privado de amor. Y aquí esta ella, en mi regazo, en mi cama, al lado mío, simplemente disfrutando de mi compañía. Estando los dos juntos, abrazados, pensando en cuanto nos queremos, en cuan afortunados somos de habernos encontrado el uno al otro. Y ella lo entiende.. Ella ME entiende. No me presiona, ni obliga a nada. Solo confía en mi, y me deja ser. Cuando por fin decidí decirle lo que sentía.. (ese día nunca lo olvidare)... Estabamos en el carnaval que ella había organizado, ella estaba resentida conmigo por lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. En ese momento yo estaba muy arrepentido, como siempre había sido yo el que lo había arruinado todo. Quizá ella tenia razón, no tenia porque haber golpeado a EL... de esa forma.. y quizá ella tenia razón. Soy tan malo como EL. Pero fueron los consejos de mi "amiga", si se le puede llamar de alguna forma, los que me dieron la fuerza para hablar con ella. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me subí al la rueda de la fortuna con ella. Esta vez estaba determinado a no arruinarlo todo. Ella valía mucho para mí como para echarlo todo por la borda, y haría todo por estar con ella, incluso subirme a una rueda inestable a 15 metros de altura. Ella se vio algo molesta con que me haya subido a su lado, pero no me importo. Aun tenia que dar mi ultimo esfuerzo por ser feliz. Cuando la rueda comenzó a girar, mi corazón se detuvo.. Dios mío que estabamos alto!  
  
- que estas haciendo?  
  
- quiero hablar.  
  
- yo pense que le tenias miedo a las alturas  
  
- esto es importante  
  
Y por dios que si le tenia miedo a las alturas.. Pero ella valía la pena. Ella valía todo para mi. Ya íbamos por la parte alta y de pronto la rueda deja de girar, estabamos a 15 mts del suelo!! Porque tenia que dejar de girar en ese momento!!. De pronto me desespere, y ahí fue cuando me decidí por completo. Quizás fue el miedo, o la idea de que algo me podría pasar a 15 mts del suelo! Y jamas tendría esta oportunidad. Solos, sin que nadie nos viera, y con ambiente extremadamente sigiloso. Ese fue el momento. El momento decisivo. Respire profundamente, cerré mis ojos, y ...  
  
- esta bien. Mira. Yo no hablo. Mucho. Sobre cosas. Yo realmente no confío en las personas, pero confío en ti. Y yo quiero. Que esto funcione. Sin importar que.  
  
lo había hecho?? Claro que sí! Lo había hecho.. A 15 mts del suelo! Ahora solo quedaba esperar a bajar, y ver su punto de vista. Tan solo faltaba que la maldita rueda se arreglara.. a pesar de tenerla ella a mi lado no podía dejar de pensar en cuan alto nos encontrábamos. Eran 15 altos mts!!!  
  
- y si alguna vez llegamos a bajar de aquí. Podemos hablar de esto.  
  
- oh bueno. Quien sabe cuando podrá ser eso  
  
sus bromas no me parecieron graciosas.. yo ya estaba muy aterrado, estaba con mi adrenalina a punto de llegar a su limite. Había abierto mi corazón a la mujer que mas me importaba. Era la primera vez que lo hacia, ya estaba tenso por eso, pero estar en una rueda de la fortuna detenida y nosotros en el punto mas alto me tenia al borde del colapso. No sabia que hacer. No sabia que decir. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, por miedo a sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos. Aquellos que en esos momentos podían estar mostrando sus sentimientos, los cuales no quería saber, no quería ser rechazado. No aun. Quizá abajo.. lo haría mas fácil.. Pero no a 15 mts del suelo.  
  
- mira. Quizá solo necesitas algo que te distraiga.  
  
Que necesitaba algo para distraerme!? A 15 mts del suelo??!! Que acaso estaba loca?? No había nada en ese momento que me pudiera sacar de mi ligero ataque.. Hubiera necesitado de alguna clase de milagro para sacar de mi cabeza los 15 mts que me separaban del suelo. Del firme y tranquilo suelo.  
  
- 15 mts en el aire y tu esperas posibl--  
  
y de pronto. Un milagro sucedió.. un milagro que hizo que de seguro me olvidara de la altura. Al principio mi cabeza no había entendido. Asimilar que sus labios estaban en los míos fue algo difícil de comprender. Ella me estaba besando? ... ella me estaba besando! En donde estabamos? Ya ni me acordaba.. Solo tenia en mi mente los suaves labios que presionaba contra los míos. Mi mano tomo confianza y la apoye en su cabeza.. Mientras la otra comenzó a recorrer su brazo. Sus labios eran tan perfectos, tan deliciosos, tan suaves.. Tan.. Míos?.. Yo la estaba besando. Yo.. Ryan Atwood. El chico que había sido arrestado dos veces.. (No fue mi culpa).. El que había quemado una casa.. El que casi era responsable de la muerte de un chico (de nuevo.. No fue mi culpa). Yo era dueño de sus labios. Y ese sentimiento era maravilloso. Ya estabamos en el suelo cuando nos separamos.. y mi mente estaba fija en ella. En nada más. Fija en sus hermosos ojos que mostraban el sentimiento que yo había estado buscando desde el primer momento que había llegado a newport. Desde el primer momento que la había visto. Amor. Amor por mi. Solo quería volver a sentir tan maravillosos labios en los míos. Y olvidarme de todo, y de todos.  
  
- otra vez.  
  
Sonreímos. Ya no nos importaba nada más. Estabamos los dos. Solos frente al mundo. Y el mundo ya ni siquiera existía. Solo existía nuestra alegría, nuestras emociones, nuestros cuerpos.  
  
Ese fue le comienzo de todo. Y déjenme decirles. Que desde ese dia.. ya no importan mucho las alt-  
  
ryan..? marissa.. que pasa Porque me mirabas tan fijamente? Por nada. Simplemente me acorde de una parte de mi vida. Agradable? Mas de lo que te puedes imaginar.  
  
Ktakn_yen 


End file.
